


On Fire For You

by SandWitch42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, but not really, okay sort of a plot, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandWitch42/pseuds/SandWitch42
Summary: It's just another day in quarantine.  A little dinner prepping, a little ass prepping.  You know, the norm.Right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	On Fire For You

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by ACTUAL REAL EVENTS in my household. This is my life, folks.
> 
> Work not checked or beta'd in any way. All mistakes are my own, and I'm sure there are plenty of them (like my indecision of whether to use Cas or Castiel).

“Here it is!”

Though Dean’s head was hidden within the confines of the refrigerator, Castiel heard his triumphant shout from across the kitchen.

“I told you it was in there,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Dean extracted himself from the fridge with a small, plastic bag in hand, fiddling with it to withdraw the contents. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled with a good-natured eye roll, joining Castiel at the kitchen island where they were prepping peppers and onions to add to the marinade the skirt steak was already soaking up. 

It was Taco Tuesday, and Dean had insisted that fajitas totally counted. He had already chopped up both a red and an orange bell pepper along with a large, yellow onion. All the stems, tops, seeds, and skins had been left on the counter, so Castiel was busy using his hand to scrape it into a refuse bowl when Dean plunked the small, green pepper onto the cutting board.

“I’ll leave this here for you,” Cas said of the bowl as he dusted his hands over it to remove a few errant bell pepper seeds. “You can dump it when you’re done.”

Dean was busy not cutting off the tips of his fingers as he chopped the jalapeño, but he managed out a soft “Mmhmm.” 

Castiel took a moment to admire Dean fondly before turning to the sink to wash the oniony smell off his hands. He still had some other household chores to accomplish before they started cooking dinner. It sometimes felt like quarantine would never end, but then he would catch himself in a terribly domestic setting with Dean. Just that suddenly, he would feel as though life could continue to stay paused. So that he could live in this cozy little world of just the two of them in their house, just like this, forever. Outside world be damned.

Several minutes later, Castiel was leaving the laundry room after dropping off an empty basket. He crossed paths with Dean, who was leaving their bedroom. They locked eyes and shared a smile as they both leaned out of their own paths and into each others’ for a quick peck.

The peck slowed both of them, and their bodies turned, lips seeking another kiss and another as their feet gave up their attempts to walk past each other, both now facing the direction opposite the way they had been heading. Dean’s hands found Castiel’s jaw and cupped his face, holding him in place as their tongues swept together in a familiar dance. Cas fisted his hands into the front of Dean’s shirt, and a tiny moan trickled up, only to be swallowed by Dean’s kisses. Slowly, Castiel’s feet started moving again, but this time, he was guiding Dean back into the bedroom.

They were perhaps three steps in when Dean growled and stooped down to grab the backs of Castiel’s thighs. It was warning enough for Cas; he threw his arms around Dean’s shoulders as Dean lifted him from the floor, and he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Their mouths crashed together again as Dean walked them the rest of the way across the room and to the bed. Castiel was tossed onto the mattress, bouncing with the landing. His knees were spread, and his rapidly-swelling cock was showing very obviously under the soft material of his pants.

Dean raked his eyes over his lover with a hungry intensity. “Have I ever told you that you are the reason God invented grey sweatpants?”

“See something that makes you want to pray?” Cas teased as he hooked his thumbs into his waistband and rolled his hips to give a show as he eased the pants down a little.

“Actually,” Dean replied, leaning over him and dipping his own fingers alongside Castiel’s. Their eyes stayed locked as Dean dragged the garment down to reveal a neatly trimmed patch of dark hair. “I see something that makes me want to blaspheme.” With that, he let his eyes drop once more to the bulge that stopped the elastic from sliding down further.

Dean gripped Castiel’s cock through the fabric and gave him a firm squeeze. Cas let his eyes roll back and his head drop to the mattress. “Let me worship you,” Dean whispered.

“Yes,” was Castiel’s only reply. The next thing he knew, his pants were gone, and Dean was pulling him to the edge of the bed. Wet heat enveloped his cock, and it was all Cas could do to not buck his hips up to meet Dean’s mouth. Instead, he let Dean slide his lips all the way down his shaft and marveled at the tightness of Dean’s throat as it constricted around the head of his cock. After only a few more glorious strokes, he felt his cock twitching already and had to coax himself back from the precipice where Dean was leading him.

Dean seemed to sense it was going to end too soon, so he eased back and kissed his way down to Castiel’s heavy sack. He mouthed each testicle, sending shivers through Cas, and worked his way still lower, taking a moment to throw Cas’s legs over his shoulders. The tip of Dean’s tongue found his hole, sending an extra crash of desire over him. He moaned Dean’s name and reached down to grip the dark blonde hair, thankful there was enough for a good handful. Dean swirled his tongue in large, lazy circles that were at odds with the intensity of sensation they were causing. Each time Cas arched against him, Dean’s focus point became smaller until his stiffened tongue plunged repeatedly into the wanting opening.

“Give me a finger,” Castiel managed to gasp out. His hands were now fisted into the blanket, and his hips rolled with the pleasure he was receiving, but he wanted more. Dean, however, apparently had other plans. He flattened his tongue and gave a long, sloppy lick all the way up to the tip of Castiel’s leaking cock. There, he placed a gentle kiss before grinning up at Cas.

“Not yet,” he said.

Cas moaned and squirmed to show his displeasure at the response. Dean only chuckled before opening his mouth around Castiel’s cock and sucking it down once, twice, before letting off. His cock slapped wetly against his stomach as it fell from Dean’s mouth, and Dean was quick to follow, kissing his way back down his shaft again. Strong hands gripped Castiel’s thighs and pushed them open even further, making his muscles burn in a delicious way, spreading him for Dean’s enjoyment where he alternated between teasing circles and all out tongue fucking him. 

Castiel was half mad with pleasure when he finally felt the pad of Dean’s finger press against and circle around his hole along with his tongue. His breath caught in his throat as he glanced down to see Dean slip his finger into his own mouth to coat it with saliva. Their eyes locked, and as Dean’s finger slowly slid inside of him, Cas flopped back again to exhale a mix of a groan with some unintelligible nonsense.

“That’s it, Angel,” Dean murmured as he kissed his way up Castiel’s cock once more. This time, though, he continued the journey, trailing his lips up Castiel’s chest, his neck and jaw, to claim his lover’s mouth. Dean kissed him deeply, all the while slowly pumping a single digit into him. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Dean whispered against his lips.

Cas was floating, but he maybe made a sound that might have been “yeah” as his breaths got heavier. Dean’s finger drew back, and when it pressed forward again, it was twice as wide. Two fingers breached Castiel’s hole, and this time, there was more substance to his words. “Fuck! Oh, fuck! Dean!”

“Mmm, that’s my dirty-mouthed angel,” Dean cooed, biting Castiel’s bottom lip. He kept the slow, steady pace with his hand. “I love that I’m the only one who can make you talk like that.” Dean kissed him again. “Because I’m the only one who gets to touch you like _this_ .” With the last word, the pad of Dean’s finger graced Castiel’s prostate, sending sparks through his body and more filth from his mouth.

Another wave of pleasure took him, but this one felt… different… hotter. Even as Dean continued to do all the things Cas liked, the burning feeling took over. Cas was now squirming for a whole different reason altogether.

An abrupt thought struck him, and it had barely formed in his mind before it was tumbling out of his mouth. “Did you wash your hands after you chopped that jalapeño?”

Dean froze. He blinked at Cas a few times then looked down at where his fingers were buried in Cas’s ass and back up at his face. “I’m so sorry.”

Alarm shot through Castiel, chasing away the last bits of pleasure. “You didn’t??”

“I’m so sorry, Cas! Oh my god!” He slipped his fingers out, but the damage had already been done. The burning heat was taking over the ring of Castiel’s hole as well as all the way inside.

“You touched my prostate with that finger!” Cas howled as he jumped off the bed, his feet bouncing him in tiny steps, unable to hold still. “Why didn’t you wash your hands?”

“I rinsed them!” Dean countered.

“We are living through a global pandemic in which the best way to fight it at home is to wash your hands, and you _rinsed_ them?”

“I washed them before I touched any of the food!” Dean argued, but there was little force behind it. He watched and followed as Cas tiny-step-danced his way into the bathroom to turn on the shower. “I’m sorry, Cas. God, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”   
  


“Well, it isn’t ideal,” Castiel replied. By now, he was holding back a laugh. It genuinely didn’t hurt that badly, just a persistent heat that wasn’t actually causing any pain. But seeing Dean trip over himself in apologies was amusing. He grabbed the shower head from the hook and pointed it right where Dean’s fingers had been. His other hand smoothed over the spot of fire, as though he could simply rinse it away -though obviously Dean had already proven a quick rinse wouldn’t do the job against capsaicin from a jalapeño.

“This would explain why my mouth started to tingle,” Dean mused from the other side of the open shower door.

“Excuse me?” Cas lifted an eyebrow as he leaned around the frosted glass door to better see Dean.

“Yeah, right before you said something, I was feeling the burn too.”

“And you didn’t think to stop?” Cas hid behind the door again. He was really fighting the urge to laugh now over the ridiculousness of the situation, and he wasn’t sure how incredulous he managed to make his voice sound as it echoed through the tiled room.

“It was _right before_ you said something!” Dean practically squawked the repeated statement. “I’m really sorry, Cas!”

Castiel smiled and was opening his mouth to relent and let Dean off the hook when Dean spoke again. “I’ll be right back!” He dashed from the bathroom, the end of the sentence going with him.

“I’ll just… wait here then,” Cas replied and started on the task of lathing soap over his poor, tortured hole. Even though it didn’t hurt, necessarily, it was still not the most comfortable sensation he had ever felt. True to his word, Dean returned in a flash. Soap suds were still cascading down Castiel’s legs when Dean lifted a lowball glass that typically lived next to his well-loved and oft-refilled decanter of whiskey. 

“They say when you eat spicy food and want to cool your mouth, you should drink milk.” Dean flicked his eyes to where the shower head was still pointed then grinned and gestured at it with the glass of white liquid. “Thirsty?”


End file.
